Thrown Away
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: She was nothing but a pawn in his twisted games of death. Now she was of no use to him, it was time for her to be thrown away... Freddy/OC dark fic. Warning - sexual content, language, death, violence  Please read and review.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Krueger or anything else related to the Elm Street series, they all belong to Wes Craven and New Line cinema. The song title Thrown Away is by VAST.

**Title:**Thrown Away

**Genre:** Horror, Hurt/Comfort (more hurt than comfort)

**Rating:** M – for language, non-con scene, death, mild violence.

**Summary**: She was nothing but a pawn in his twisted games of death. Now she was of no use to him, it was time for her to be thrown away...(Freddy/OC fic, one shot) reviews from my regular and new reviewers are more than welcomed.

**Author's Note:** Warning - disturbing content, not for the easily offended and not for children! Please also note I am not one hundred percent sure about the whole death during child birth scenarios. Please review and let me know what you think.

_**Thrown Away**_

The triumphant maniacal laughter of the dream demon Freddy Krueger resonated throughout the boiler room, echoing into every darkened passageway. He glared down with a heinous smirk at his latest victim, a young girl of about 12 with cropped blond hair. The life began to fade away from her baby blue eyes as the blood poured from her abdomen, where Freddy's clawed glove was embedded in. Her lips were parted in anguish as she took her last breath, a small trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her lips. Freddy sneered and with a sickening pop withdrew his lethal metal talons from her cadaver, before leaning down to disgustingly lick away the blood from her lips and then flung her roughly onto the floor. Her head bounced off the hard concrete floor, her skull cracking under the impact, allowing another trail of blood to flow from her body.

Sniggering quietly he straightened up and focused his gaze on her corpse, concentrating for a few seconds until it formed into a white mist, then soared into his chest. He inhaled deeply, then let out a low moan of pure ecstasy at consuming yet another little piggies soul. His fifth victim in under a week, not bad he had to admit.

He now had enough power to enter any children's dreams he wished. It was time to get rid of her. To get rid of that little fucking bitch Kerry Scott. She had served her purpose. It was time to end _her_ pathetic existence.

He turned towards the flames dancing wildly in the furnace behind him and waved his blood stained bladed glove in front of the doorway. Within a matter of seconds the flames distorted into a vision of one of the bedrooms in his old home of 1428 Elm Street. The room was submerged in darkness with only a few rays of light shining in through the gaps of the partially boarded up window. The light cream carpet was frayed, with several missing patches showing the wooden floorboards beneath, while there were various broken dolls, ripped up teddy bears scattered here and there.

Sitting on the busted bed was his little '**_pawn_**', sixteen year old Kerry Scott. Her shoulder length black hair was tied back from her face, her brown eyes stared at the door, waiting for any sign of him to come. He knew from the minute he entered her dream that would be so easy to manipulate, be easily persuaded to do this bidding. And she was unwittingly doing so for the last few months. She was using her little gift, to pull and lure his victims into her dream. For him to stalk, torment, main, kill and in some cases when he felt like it, to _fuck_. All his favourite hobbies!

He eyed her small frame, her cream pyjamas adorning her body as she continued to stare at the door. Like a little fucking pet, waiting for their master to return. His little dog, his little bitch. A bitch that was about to be put down, tonight.

It had been nearly three months since this little brat had first dreamt of him. It was basically through overhearing a conversation a few pupils in her class had during lunch time one day. All she knew about him was that he was burnt in a fire back in the late 1960s and was lurking in peoples dreams and had killed the children of the fuckers who had burned him alive. Surprisingly, she didn't know the whole truth about why he was killed, that he was a child killer and molester. And he had kept it that way. When he had read her mind and found out that she had the same power as that little bitch Kristen Parker, he knew his luck was in, as she seemingly was quite an expert at it, pulling anyone she wished within a few seconds. She was his ticket to getting to the children's dreams. The town was starting to gather up any remaining information on him and destroy it. Again they were trying to erase his memory.

One little aspect of her personality that made him laugh, was how naïve and gullible she was. Each time she fell asleep, he would lure her into talking to him about her little '_gift_', saying how he was intrigued about it and would ask her to demonstrate how it worked such as bringing someone into her dream, a student from her class or even a kid from her neighbourhood.

Because she was delighted that someone was paying attention to her, was interested in her she obliged. But each time when she woke up Freddy would make sure to erase her memory of pulling that particular person into her dream. Then the process would happen over and over, with her being oblivious to the fact that he was toying with her, using her power for his own sick gain. Each time she would foolishly believe that the deaths of her fellow students and the children from her neighbourhood was nothing more than sad unfortunate accidents, suicides, disappearances.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She had no inkling that he had murdered them in the most hideous, twisted, cruel and brutal ways he could. In her confused mind she saw him as a man who had been wronged during his life, was bullied as a child, tortured and abused and was burned to death for nothing. He had twisted her mind to believe that he had framed him for the murders of numerous children in the 1960s and that due to this, he was wrongfully burned to death. Hence, that is why he existed in dreams, wanting to claim vengeance on the people who did this to him.

The only thing Freddy had discerned from her mind was that she wanted to feel wanted, to be cared for. Her life so far was chaotic, with hardly any consistency, being moved from foster parents to foster parents, in and out of care homes throughout the county. Despite reading her mind and finding out about her pathetic life from her, in truth he didn't really give a flying fuck about it. He had wanted so desperately to cut up her body so many times throughout the last few months, perhaps gouge out her eyes and stick them in a jar of her own blood. But he knew he had to restrain himself.

Once he had gathered enough souls then he could do what he wished with her and he was going to enjoy it so much. Freddy grinned at this and turned towards a dark corridor to his left, dragging his metal talons along the steel walls as he went, a sinister murmur fluttering from his lips, "It's time to get rid of the rubbish"

Kerry wondered where her new found friend was? It had been nearly an hour since she was told to wait here. It was a little after he had asked her about her gift and wanted her to show him how it worked. So, she brought that girl Samantha into her dream, she lived a few doors down from her and was always a right smarmy girl, cheeky and very rude for a twelve year old. She offered to bring in Samantha and when she did, he just disappeared saying that he wanted to scare her a little. Kerry didn't mind as it wasn't as though he would kill her, he had got his vengeance years before and now he was only stuck in the dream world, living a lonely existence much like herself.

Her trust in him was growing stronger with each encounter they had. He was good to her, perhaps the only person who really wanted her around. Which to her was still unbelievable. For as long as she could remember her life was one of people coming in and out of her life, abandoning her or throwing her away. Her mother died while giving birth to her, while shortly after her father turned to drink because of his wife's death and soon become a full blown alcoholic. Then turned to petty crime such as theft, assault, committing grievous bodily harm among others. She was placed in foster care from a very early age, moving from new home to new home every year or so. For some reason unknown to her no one wanted to care for her full time. As for her father he wanted nothing to do with her at all. As though he was washing his hands of her. Just like the numerous foster families throughout the years.

It was an endless circle.

However, ever since she met him, this Freddy Krueger, she felt wanted by him. He listened to her each time she fell asleep, comforted her, in words though not really in actions. At first she was scared of him, of his ghastly burns, his bladed glove and on many occasions was afraid that he would use it on her, that he would kill her. That thought still lingered in her mind.

Even though she was used to be in his company, had grown to savour his companionship she was still on edge around him. But still was glad that he was about.

She vaguely remembered the first night she dreamt of him, but she knew it was the start of something special. Now, she would fall asleep whenever she could, during lunch, when she came home from school before she had her dinner, most of the weekend. Whenever she had any spare time, which was most of the time. Recently because she was sleeping too much she was unable to fall asleep willingly and so began to take sleeping tablets. To be truthful with herself she was slowly becoming obsessed with being around him, in a strange way she was falling for him.

A quiet gasp came from Kerry as a shiver went up her spine, like someone was walking over her grave. The room suddenly began to grow darker and quickly she sprang to her feet as she soon was submerged in total darkness. She grew nervous, wondering what was going on and why wasn't Freddy back yet?

For a few minutes she was consumed in darkness until a soft white light began to glow above her head. She lifted her weary face upwards and saw several more lights begin to flicker on above her head, revealing that she was standing in a long corridor, the strong pungent smell of disinfectant and soap lingering in the air. People rushed by her, most of them were doctors dressed in medical attire while female nurses were pushing beds in and out of various rooms dotted along the corridor. She looked up toward a sign on the wall, noticing that it stated '**Maternity Ward**'.

Kerry glanced about anxiously, not liking where this was going. Turning around she saw a male doctor rushing down the corridor towards one of the labour rooms. There was a loud piercing scream of a woman in the throes of child labour, her anguish wails of pain making Kerry tremble with dread as she slowly began to walk towards the room, as though she was hypnotized, being lured there.

She froze outside the two double swinging doors and then with a deep breath pushed her way through, her eyes falling on a small bed where a woman lay. Her legs were spread wide and bent, a white blanket covering her nether regions as her face was drenched in sweat, her breathing laboured and in short pants. Her right hand tightly held a male's hand, who was ushering words of encouragement. The woman flung her head back and let out a scream of pain, "Arghh"

Kerry nearly collapsed in alarm at the sight of the woman's face, she knew who this was. It was her mother. She was witnessing her birth and her mother's death. Whimpering quietly she spun around ready to run out of the labour room, but the double doors were no longer there, in it's place was a brick wall. It seemed that someone wanted her to see this and that someone was Freddy. Quickly, a barrage of tears trickled down her shaking face and slowly she turned around to face the scene of her difficult birth.

Her mother grasped a small thin tube that had a small mouthpiece so she could inhale the Entonox or gas and air that was commonly used during child birth. She placed it to her lips and inhaled several times, trying to relieve the pain that was consuming her body.

"Come on Heather" the male doctor urged, "We need you to push again!"

She began to concentrate and was about to push when a sharp searing pain tore through her left side, making her screech loudly. "Ohhh. Something is wrong"

One of the midwives scurried over to her side and gently pressed her hands against Heather's stomach, then gave the doctor a worried glance. "The baby's seems to have stop moving down the birth canal"

Heather groaned in pain, giving her husband a worrying look. "What's wrong?" she asked alarmingly towards the doctor.

He talked quietly to the midwife who concurred that a C-Section would be the best option. "Mr and Mrs Scott, we need to do a C Section to get the baby out. The baby seems to have lodged in the birth canal. We need to act quickly and we require you Mrs Scott to sign the consent forms"

"What? Is my baby okay?" she gasped.

"Your baby will be fine, but we need to get the procedure under way quickly" he was given a small consent form and held it out to her with a small pen, "The procedure is simple, we'll give you an epidermal, making you numb around the stomach and womb area, so we can perform the operation without you feeling anything. We will also give you any other medication to make sure that you are comfortable. We may need to do the operation here now, as it is such late notice"

Heather nodded quickly and signed her name on the form, "Okay, I'll do it. I just want to hold my baby, please"

Kerry watched in stunned silence as the scene flashed forward to where they were in the middle of the performing the C Section procedure. Her mother lay with a small blanket lifted just below her breasts, shielding her view from the doctor and midwife as they surgically began to make an incision into her abdomen just above her uterus. Her mother breathed slowly, her eyes fluttering wildly, her arm attached to a drip while a small monitor kept check on her blood pressure and heartbeat. Her father held her mother's hand, tightly whispering words into her ear. He then gave her a concerned look, noticing that her face was becoming extremely pale. "Something is wrong..." he muttered and looked toward the male doctor.

The male doctor glanced up at monitors at the side of the bed, immediately noticing that her blood pressure was steadily falling. He went towards her lower body just at the moment her baby was slowly taken out. "We need to check for internal bleeding, her blood pressure is getting too low"

Kerry's view was obstructed as the doctor, along with two nurses and midwife huddled around her mother. Trying to determine the origin of the internal bleeding. There was raised voices as the her heartbeat grew dangerously low as well as her blood pressure. "We can't find the bleeding!"

"She's losing too much blood!"

"We can't stabilise her!"

There was more cries and calls of instructions, but none of them proved successful or productive. Within a few seconds the head doctor slowly stepped away from the bed, turning to Kerry's father and walked towards him, the faint sound of the heart monitoring flat-lining behind him, "Mr Scott. I'm really sorry, we couldn't find where she was bleeding internally. We've lost her, I'm deeply sorry"

Mr Scott shook his head and backed away, "No..."

The doctor began to speak again, when the small shrill cry of the new born baby came from the corner of the room where the infant lay on the incubator, wrapping in a cream blanket. Mr Scott jerked his tear streamed gaze towards the baby, wondering whether to go to the child or not.

"Mr Scott, you have a baby girl. We have to monitor her condition for the next 24hours. I'm afraid you can't see her yet. I'll have a counsellor come up to see you, to talk to you about...your loss. Now, please come with me" the doctor commented quietly.

With one last grim glare at the room, her father was lead out of the room leaving her standing sobbing in the middle of the floor. Her face trembling as she watched as one of the nurses covered her mother's dead face with a blanket. Why was he showing her this? She knew that it was Freddy doing this to her. Why was he making her suffer like this?

She wiped at her tears and turned around as the room began to distort and change once again. Soon she found herself in the middle of an unfamiliar living room, it was fairly large and spacious with cream wall paper and several small kitchen chairs dotted about where people quietly sat. They were various women and men dressed in black attire, nursing cups of coffee or tea as the wallowed in their grief. Numerous mass cards were strewn about the fireplace and set against the far wall to her left was an opened casket.

Standing numbly beside the casket was her father, dressed black suit and tie. His face held a distant look, heavy bags under his eyes which were slightly blood shocked. His hands shook as he held a small cup of tea, but there was actually something stronger in the liquid. Whiskey. He had begun on his downward spiral to being an alcoholic.

Kerry glanced at the grieving guests, not sure if they were distant family members or friends of her mother and father. They didn't seem to notice her as she moved prudently towards the casket, her eyes welling up again with tears as she stared at the white face of her mother. She looked just like, the same facial features, dark hair. Her body was dressed in a navy lace trimmed dress, her hands were clamped together clutching a pair of cream rosary beads.

Reaching out with her right hand she went to stroke her mother's hair, but a loud crash of glass shattering onto the ground made her squeal and spin around.

Again the room had changed, the grieving guests no longer there along with the casket holding her deceased mother. Standing at the window was her father, glass scattered around his feet while in his right hand was a large bottle of vodka. He chuckled drunkenly and muttered to himself, before glancing momentarily over his shoulder. For one mere second he was looking at her, directly at her.

Kerry gulped slowly and took a small step back. Could he really see her? This could not be her memory, she was too young to remember her father on his drinking binges. She was only a few months old when her father was in full flow of his drinking habits, she was just 5months before she was placed into foster care. She would have no recollection of this!

Her father knocked back another slug of his vodka and then began to mumble, "It's because of her..."

Kerry frowned and then jerked back as he spun around, glaring at her and shouted, "It's because of you, that she's dead. That Heather is dead, my wife!"

She flinched, sobbing and shook her head in discord. "It wasn't my fault..."

"Liar!" he growled and in a fit of rage smashed the bottle against the wall, breaking it in half and the broken bottle at her threateningly. "If she wasn't pregnant with you then she would still be alive today! That I wouldn't be like..._.this!_"

He started to pace the living room, continuing to wield the broken bottle in his right hand while looking straight at her as she cowered before him, consumed in tears. "She didn't deserve to die. I didn't want you, I'll _never_ want you. Because you're the cause of it all, of all the misery in my life! You are nothing to me, you're shit! You're the one that should be dead!" he quickly lunged at her.

Despite diving out of the way, he had grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards, laughing manically. Her eyes widened in dread at how familiar that laugh was. At how hoarse and deep it was becoming, dark and in a sinister way it seemed to be mocking her.

In a split second her father transformed into Freddy who leered at her and tightened his grip, "Hello, little piggy!"

Her lips trembled as she squeaked in a low nervous voice, "W-what...? Why are you doing t-this to me?"

"This is what I_ do_" he smiled treacherously.

"I don't understand..." she shook her head confusingly.

"Of course, you don't. You stupid little fucker" he barked, "You're so fucking naïve aren't you? You little girls are all the same?" with a snarl he slammed the broken bottle into the side of her face, sending her stumbling to the ground. She wailed in pain at the numerous small glass cuts on the side of her cheek and forehead.

He chuckled at her distress and grabbed her back the back of her neck, then threw her head first through the window. Instead of falling onto the front lawn of her old home, she found herself sprawled out on a bedroom floor, with broken shards of glass scattered around her. She winced in pain and lifted her aching head, staring at her palms that has small pieces of glass embedded in her skin. She gritted her teeth and meekly rubbed her hands on the frail carpet, removing most of the glass.

From behind she could hear the crunch glass under a pair of heavy boots and slowly she twisted around to face the lower legs of her attacker, someone who she thought was her friend, who she could depend on. Freddy. He flexed his bladed claw as her glowered at her, pondering on what to do with her.

Staring up at him with wide eyes Kerry begged, "Please! I thought you cared for me" staggering to her shaky feet she continued, eyes brimming with fresh tears. "You said that you l-loved me!"

Freddy stared at her with a confused expression as she stood before him. But soon began to laugh. Loud in and in total disbelief, "Oh, really? When the fuck did I say I loved you? Hmm?" he hissed sharply, "I don't love a little cunt like you. Love_ isn't_ in my nature, you bitch! It's all in your..." he tapped a single blade against the side of her forehead quickly, "fucking mind!"

She shook her head defiantly, "But you were there for me! You listened to me! I know that you care for me!"

He growled in rage and grabbed her throat with this scarred hand, effortlessly lifting her a few feet off of the ground and squeezed tightly, cutting off her air supply. "I was _using_ you Kerry. You were of use to me! Your little dream power" a hysterical laugh came from him as he flung her backwards onto the large double bed. She screamed as her body crashed against the hard wooden headboard, her back nearly breaking from the force. Sliding onto her back she breathed erratically, terror taking hold as Freddy stalked towards her a sadistic smile growing across his face.

Kerry's face grimaced at the pain coming from her cut face from where he had smashed her with the broken bottle, she wiped meekly at her face shivering in dread at the droplets of blood on her fingertips. She heard him snigger and looked up to him as he asked innocently, "Don't you remember Kerry? All those little fuckers you brought to me? Hmm?"

Her face frowned in bewilderment and then in a flash, visions began to appear before her eyes. In each one Freddy was there murdering various teenagers, through slicing their throats, strangulation, gutting them with his bladed claw, setting them on fire, drowning them, electrocuting them among other harrowing ways. She knew each face, they were from her school, the people that had bullied her, classmates who paid her no attention, even a few young kids from her street.. She saw each death in full detail, even felt their pain as they died at his hands. She had unwittingly helped him kill, she was responsible for their deaths! Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered quietly, "Oh, no..."

He climbed upon her, cradling her trembling hips and nodded darkly, "Oh, _yes! _You see you've helped me, you have given me enough souls, enough power to go into anyone's dreams that I wish!"

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Please wake up..."

"But you can't, can you?" he declared with a certain smugness to his voice, "You took your sleeping tablet, didn't ya? Just another stupid mistake that you made..." he then sharply tapped the side of her head with a single blade, "There mustn't be much in that _shell_ of yours, huh bitch?" slowly he scraped the underside of the blade along the blood flowing from her wound and scooped up a small trickle, before licking it away quickly.

She grimaced in revulsion and meekly tried to push him away with her shaking hands. He chortled at her pathetic weak attempts to get away and grasped her small thin wrists and pinned them to the mattress, snarling through his chuckles. "Oh, no...no...no! I want to thank you, to give you a little _departing_ gift!" he flashed her a devious smirk and then she felt him get hard as he crushed himself against her, "I'll be your first and last.._.fuck_!"

At that very second two thick barb-wires burst through the crumbling walls and slithered like snakes towards her wrists, wrapping around them tightly and cut sharply into her flesh. Kerry cried out as she tried to yank her arms free, but this only enticed the barb-wires to tighten even more, leaving a trail of blood to flow down her arms.

She sobbed and tried to force him off of her by using her lower body, but it only caused him to laugh heartlessly. "It won't work, you're mine bitch!" he grinned pervertedly at her and with his burnt hand ripped her pyjama top apart to reveal her black bra beneath. His eyes gleamed with dark perversion as he studied her chest and he slowly growled softly to himself as he cut away her straps and freed her breasts, discarding the ripped bra across the room. Licking his char lips he leaned down towards her heaving chest and placed a single blade at her left breast, but before he could assault her modest C cup breasts, her voice cried out as she begged.

"Please! I'll bring anyone you want into the dream. Just p-please don't hurt me!"

He hissed through his charred black teeth and slapped her face with the back of his glove, "Don't fucking interrupt me!"

She shrieked, sobbing loudly and then her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the tip of a single blade trailing down the valley of her breasts, digging in lightly to leave a line of blood between her breasts. Slowly, he dragged the blade towards her left nipple, circling her areola dangerously and then began to cut and slice deftly at her skin, drawing small incisions of blood and then he maliciously started to nip and cut at her nipple. She gasped and hissed in pain, again trying to pull at her bindings, but once more the wire cut even deeper into her skin and made her still her actions.

Clucking his tongue Freddy swiftly bent down and clamped his burnt mouth over her left nipple, his tongue lapping hungrily at her blood oozing from her skin and then harshly gnawed at her nipple before biting down hard, drawing a scream of anguish from her. "Please s-stop!"

He looked up at her, while still holding her nipple in between his teeth and slowly shook his head in discord. She grimaced in pain and cried out as he bit down hard once more then let go of her nipple with a small pop of his mouth. He repeated his vile perverted actions on her other breast and soon her chest was littered in cuts and lacerations, staining her creamy skin a deep red as trickles of blood flowed down her chest to her flat stomach and began to pool in her belly button.

Freddy admired his handiwork and leaned back, lifting his weight off her body a few inches and then vehemently ripped her pyjama bottoms off of her shaking legs, along with her white pants. A gush of cold air engulfed her lower regions and then she felt his left hand dance along the side of her waist towards her crotch area. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, please don't!"

"Ah, fuck up!" he barked and then with a demented grin, he thrust his index finger into her tight dry entrance. But not deep enough to break. It still however, emitted a scream of torture from her throat as she writhed beneath him, sobbing at the sudden and unwanted intrusion. The pain was too much. He laughed at her thoughts and sneered, "You think that's bad? Just you fucking wait Kerry!"

Crying softly she turned her face away, not wanting to look at him as he lowered himself over her body once more and roughly began to plunge his coarse finger in and out of her core, making her wince and grimace in pain. It was horrendous the feel of his rough finger invading her like this, why was this happening to her? Why was god punishing her like this? Freddy glowered at her and grasped her face with his glove, jerking her face towards his. "Don't turn away from me, bitch! I want to see your face, see your _tears_...see your _pain _in your eyes!"

Her sobs came out in short gasps and then she shrieked out in agony as he added another finger, plunging them both in and out of her at an ever increasing speed. The feel of his crude fingers inside of her made her nearly vomit in disgust. It was revolting and the torment was getting to much to bare! But if she only knew it was the start of her affliction that she was about to endure.

A small sigh of relief came from her lips as he withdrew his revolting fingers from her centre. He studied his finger tips, seeing a faint red residue. It appeared that he may have scraped the insides of her vagina and got carried away. But ah well, it only added to the fun he was having.

He quickly began to unbuckle his belt and zipped down his fly of his trousers, smiling heinously at her as he did so and shoved them down to below his knees.

Kerry was too zoned out to notice his until she felt something prodding and pushing at her dry, sore entrance. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to crawl backwards up the bed, causing Freddy to grunt and shake his head in disagreement. Grabbing her shoulder with his right clawed hand he vehemently pulled her downwards, thrusting himself inside of her with one long push. Not even easing himself in inch by inch gently to make it easier on her body.

The little whores _never_ got it easy with Freddy.

Immediately a raucous pain-stricken scream tore from her throat. Making Freddy laugh at her, relishing in her torment as he tore through her hymen, claiming her innocence, making her his even for a little while and then after that? Well, the bitch would be dead.

"Ah" he cackled as he rammed himself in and out of her tightness with increasing vigour, "Music to my ears!"

Kerry screamed out in short gasps as she continued to pummel in and out, the pain excruciating, as though her body was being ripped apart. She always believed the first time would be special, gentle tender and sublime, that it would be a wonderful exhilarating experience. But she was wrongly, horribly wrong. It was awful, fucking awful. "P-please...stop, it hurts!" she hissed through her sobs.

"Of course! It's meant to hurt!" he barked and then disgustingly licked quickly at her bloodied breasts, nibbling and gnawing at her bruised nipples once again,. He groaned as he pulled out until his head was at her entrance, then swiftly plunged inside of her once again, slightly deeper than before, "You're so fucking tight"

She shrieked again, her screams echoing throughout the nightmare house and then she felt him grabbed her right leg with his scarred hand and lifted her leg so that it was around his waist and pinned it there, his fingers digging into her harshly. Again she groaned and whimpered in agony. When was this torture, this violation going to end? She grimaced as he jabbed his finger blades into her other thigh as he lifted around him just like her other one.

Kerry opened her mouth to cry out again, but he took this opportunity and leaned over her covering her mouth with his vile lips and his slick black foul tongue snaked it's way inside her cavernous mouth. It began to elongate and expand in her throat, driving in deeper down her oesophagus, cutting off her air supply to her alarm. Her eyers began to roll into the back of her head, her vision going black as the air in her lungs began to diminish away. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, his tongue withdrew from her throat and his lips left hers.

She gasped out loudly, coughing and spluttering as she tried to breathe in some needed air. He laughed heartlessly and and attacked her shoulder blade with his jagged teeth, nibbling roughly and then viciously tore away a small piece of her flesh with a wolfish growl. He then spat it across the room and picked up his speed of his rough, hard fucking.

He studied her tear streamed face and wondered what way he would finish her off? Strangulation, slice her throat, gut her like a fucking pig? Maybe all three? Freddy was always greedy and easily carried away when it came to his kills. He gave a lustful moan at the thought of killing her, the mere fancy of killing her brought him closer to his sexual fulfilment. Killing people, especially little children turned him on. He smiled to himself and yanked her right leg right over his shoulder, causing her to shriek in surprise and distress as he drove into her again and again, deeper than before. So deep, the tip of his manhood was nearly hitting the wall of her cervix. She gave another boisterous scream of discomfort and slowly Freddy felt himself begin to tighten, a light tingling sensation beginning to fill his lions and with a few more deep frantic thrusts, he came deep inside of her and growled fervidly.

However, she received no sense of pleasure whatsoever. Not that he gave a shit anyway.

He then threw her leg off of his shoulder and grabbed her neck, squeezing her flesh hard and felt himself grow hard again, enticing him to slide in and out of her again at a very slow pace. He increased his grip on her throat, her mouth popping open trying to breathe in any air that she could. He chuckled at her and again felt himself start to come again, but before his release came he dragged a single blade across her pale throat, slicing it open. A trickle of blood began to flow from her torn flesh as her eyes rolled upwards and with a snarl he dug his blades into her side, dragging them up her waist a few inches, her life soon slipping away as his orgasm washed over him once again.

As he withdrew himself and tided himself away, he stared down at her dead corpse, a dark thought crossing his mind. Perhaps he should give a little symbolic message to her foster parents.

Kerry's foster mother Sandra Harper sat screaming in consternation at her foster daughters bed. Her terrified eyes were glued upon Kerry's brutally maimed body as she lay sprawled on her bed, drenched in her own blood. Her partner Paul had tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't move, all movement had gone from her legs. He had scurried off to phone the police, leaving her alone in the room. Sobbing uncontrollably Sandra staggered to her feet towards the bed, her eyes staring at the message that was nefariously burned into Kerry's stomach. The words holding a significant meaning.

_**Have I been thrown away...?**_

* * *

><p><em>Please review, thanks!<em>


End file.
